Xiaolin UPGrade
by digimon-jedi
Summary: The story of the dragons reaches a high point and we finally get to see a happy ending!
1. Team Strength

Showdown Up-Grade  


Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters, Shen Gong Wu. I do own the next level of training after Wuddi Warrior and the new signature attacks.

A/N: I don't know any of the new Wuddi Attacks (is that how you spell that?) so you'll have to make do, also I do own a few of the new Shen Gone Wu. I also own two new characters. Please enjoy.

Chapter One: Teams Become More Then Before.

Xiaolin Temple

Omi was up first, as always, and was already bothering Raimundo, Kimiko or, Clay to teach him about the modern world. Today was Rai's turn. "Please teach me about curns!" Raimundo had to choke back a laugh, "They're called **CARS**, and after I get some breakfast." Today was Kimiko's turn to make breakfast… that meant fried eggs, toast and bacon. But, as always, Kimiko burned the toast, undercooked the bacon, and the eggs were never how anyone wanted them. Clay got up, started up the oven, and finished what Kimiko could never seem to get straight. "Okay," Raimundo stated, "there are many things one needs to know when dealing with cars: gas mileage, shock absorbers, what kind of engine you have, sound system, the bling bling, paint job, the cars transforming capabilities, and the most important thing of all… how many people you can fit in it." He then picked up a stack of magazines and handed them to the dragon of water. "And, this is my car." He showed every one a picture. It was a yellow car with blue flames coming off the tires, the spinners were some of the best on the market, and it also was a convertible. "My dad left this car for me, after mom died he said that he wanted me to have the best so he got us out of the circus and into the automotive business."

He put the photo away and they all had breakfast. "Omi, those magazines have lots about cars in them, they're for you buddy." The little monk hugged Raimundo, just like after he freed Omi from Chase Young. The team hadn't had much to do after they defeated Chase; they used the Dragon Excuma Formation (A/N: please correct my spelling if I'm wrong) to remove his dragon form and they also used the recovered Haduko Mouse to change Wuya back to her ghostly form, Omi back to human but, Katnappe used it to change Jack Spicer back to his evil ways. They had all risen to the level of Wuddi Warrior and had learned the next level of signature attacks. They even received new armor. They had only used the new armor once though, that was when the Flute of Dreams had activated. They had won the showdown and collected some of Jack's Shen Gong Wu.

The Wuddi Armor was simple: their Apprentice Armor turned black, with the exception of Clay's hat… it stayed gold, and their fists and turned into their elements. Clay had fists of solid stone, Kimiko had burning fists, Omi had fists that turned into water, and Raimundo's fists were made of small twisters. They had mastered the new attacks: Wuddi Crater, Wuddi Flare, Wuddi Tide, and Wuddi Gail. They even learned the next level of usage of their elements on Shen Gong Wu. By adding the word "Wuddi" the Shen Gong Wu had become more powerful. They also had a new team attack, the "Wuddi Warrior Pulse". They were so very advanced, yet there were still some down sides to the new power. The Wuddi signature attacks used in their armor. And the Formation could only be used in their Wuddi Armor. They couldn't add the word "Wuddi" to their old attacks, only to the Shen Gong Wu.

"Warriors, it is time to practice." Master Funhg had placed out some of the Shen Gong Wu. (A/N: man, I do say Shen Gong Wu a lot already.) Each other them picked up their favorite. "Up first is Omi, show use the new power on the Shen Gong Wu then, your new attack." Omi stepped up to the target, which looked just like a Jack-Bot. " Orb of Tornami, Water, Wuddi!" The orb shot out the powerful last of water like always but then it twisted around and became a large fist, it then smashed the target. A new target was pushed into place. "Apprentice Armor!" The early armor then was upon him. "Wuddi Tide, Water!" He launched forwards and turned into a tidal wave. The target was no longer there after he was done. "Kimiko!" She raced towards her target. "Star of Hanabi, Fire, Wuddi!" The star flew forwards and ignited as always, but then it burst into smaller parts and made the target look like Swiss cheese. She then called her armor and ran to finish it off. "Wuddi Flare, Fire!" Kimiko was on fire, literally… the target was incinerated. "Clay!" "Third Arm Sash, Earth, Wuddi!" As the newly stoned fist came upon the target it grew stalagmites and stalactites. He then called his armor and rushed another target. "Wuddi Crater, Earth!" He turned into a bolder smashing it flat. "Raimundo!" Rai looked at the field before him, ten targets… five for Shen Gong Wu and five for attack. "Sword of the Storm, Wind, Wuddi!" the usual burst of wind came and was turned into flying blades. He then turned to the other targets, "Armor! Wuddi Gale, Wind!" Him armor had turned him into a small twister.

"Now, change to your Wuddi armor and use the attacks in them." Each of them had changed, "Wuddi Tide, Water!" "Wuddi Flare, Fire!" "Wuddi Crater, Earth!" "Wuddi Gale, Wind!" Omi's hands shot off like missiles of water breaking the remaining target's arms off. Kimiko and her burning fists smashed the chest plates, Clay smacked the ground causing the plates to fall off . Raimundo's fists went forwards and lifted the targets into the air. "Now, use the team attack!" They went to their normal Dragon Excuma Formation (A/N: I'll use the abbreviation DXF) but, they then switched off to the newer formation. Omi stood in front with his hands back, crouching to the ground. Clay came looming up in the back with his fists clenched and raised into the air. Kimiko and Raimundo held up the sides with Kimiko placing her left hand near Omi's and her right hand near Clay's left. Rai did the opposite. "Wuddi Warrior Pulse!" (A/N: I'll also use the abbreviation WWP.) Their hands warped together and the lifted into the air spinning at high speeds till they then became a ring made up of their elements. "Well done, later tonight I have a surprise for your hard work." The Dragons smiled and headed off to relax.

Jack's Lair

Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, was looking over his motley gang. Katnappe, his spy and pickpocket. Tubbimorra, the sumo/ninja. Vlad, muscle man. Chameleon-Bot version 3.0, super awesome robot. And his last member, Pandabubba. Katnappe was there to make sure that Jack never became good, and to make sure that he couldn't be taken away from her. Tubbimorra stayed for the free food, Jack's mom always made special treats for them. Vlad was there because he had ruined three of Jack's best plans: the gloating lost them the Shen Gong Wu jack pot (Crystal Glasses), forced the rule of the Haylin seed, and had lost the Flute of Dreams by simply letting Kimiko get ahead of him (he thought that even with that head start a girl could never beat him). Now Vlad was trying to pay off the dept. Chameleon-Bot belonged to Jack so he had to be there and Pandabubba was there because he lost all of his henchmen after he lost the Flute of Dreams showdown as well… he needed a job.

"Team Spicer, we have all been working hard at becoming the best that we can be… and I'm proud of that." Katnappe looked at Jack wishing that he would stop talking and give her the chance to kiss him. "Katnappe is a much better spy, Tubbimorra is a better sumo and ninja, Vlad takes orders better, Chameleon-Bot transforms faster, and Pandabubba has given us many resources… he also can use Shen Gong Wu better now." Jack flipped a switch, a series of lights went on revealing the rebuilt Jack-Bot army. Then a velvet cloth was lifted off a pedestal. "Behold our new Shen-Gong-Wu-Detector-Bot, it not only tells when Shen Gong Wu are active, it can track them and even now, give us an outline of what it looks like." The robot lifted off into the air, then three laser cannons shot at the Bot. "Did I mention that it's indestructible?" Jack then grabbed a metal pole and began to do an amazing display. "I also learned how to fight." Everyone, even the robot army, clapped for him. Katnappe walked towards him, but was cut off by the others. "Great job Jack!" Vlad commented in his heavy Russian accent. Katnappe fed up with the interference leapt over everyone and grabbed Jack. "Ash… Katnappe, what are you doing?" She leaned in and kissed him with all the passion in the world. "That, and you can call me Ash-Kat."

Chase's Lair

Chase Young looked out at his team for evil. Wuya the evil Haylin witch, his army of fallen warriors who he turned into jungle cats, and the Cyclops. Chase looked out at the formation the cats were in, the empty space was where Omi belonged. 'Drat! Not only did I lose my dragon form I lost Omi! But, at least I know that now it was not Omi I needed, it's the whole Xiaolin team!' Wuya floated towards him. "Chase, we'll need more Shen Gong Wu, we only have the Eagle Scope and Wu Shai Geyser." He looked a the hag, "I know, we needed more of your trinkets and I want new cats." The ghost slapped her head. "You just can't win, Omi will never be yours!" Chase smiled, "I know, but… If there is no one to rescue him, he's mine." Wuya once more hit her head, "The other dragons will save him!" "Yes, but if I take them too, then who will rescue him?"

Xiaolin Temple

Dojo was having a hissy fit. A new Shen Gong Wu was going to reveal it's self very soon but it hadn't yet. "Wow! The New Shen Gong Wu has revealed it's self." Raimundo grabbed the scroll. "It says the new Wu is the Arch Master's Key-Stone." A small round jewel was shone on the scroll. "It says that it can make bridges out of nothing… even destroy them." The warriors each grabbed some Shen Gong Wu and got on Dojo's back.

World's Best Jeweler Store

Jack and his team looked at the new Shen Gong Wu. "That's the Arch Master's Key-Stone." The Detector-Bot could identify a new Wu once it had seen it with its optic camera. Jack reached out and grabbed the stone when Chase Young and Omi's hands also appeared on the Wu. Omi kicked Jack away and looked at Chase. "Chase Young I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Chase smiled, "Let's make it a Shen Ye Bu Dare." Omi looked at him and smiled, "Excepted, I wager my Orb of Tornami and Ring of the Nine Dragon's." Chase showed his Wu, "I wager the Eagle Scope and the Wu Shai Geyser." Omi looked at Chase. "The challenge is to steal the other's Wu first." Chase agreed. "Then let's go… Xiaolin Showdown!"

Xiaolin World

Every jewel in the store had floated up into the air, Omi was already in his Wuddi armor and Chase's armor had grown it's tell tale spikes. "Gong Ye Tem Pi!" Omi Pointed the Orb of Tornami at Chase, "Orb of Tornami, Ice, Wuddi!" A blast of ice was launched at Chase; it then changed into a fist smashing down on him. Chase dodged and placed the Wu Shai Geyser on his head. "Wu Shai Geyser!" The waves that the Wu released hit Omi and the monk went into a daze. "What am I doing?" Chase smiled, "You are giving me your Shen Gong Wu." The dragon of water handed them over.

World's Best Jewelers

Chase held all five of the Shen Gong Wu in his hands. "Today I've made my come back, don't try to defeat me, you shall lose everything."

Xiaolin Temple

Master Funhg looked at the sad and gloomy warriors. "Do not fear, Chase was bound to show up again. I how ever must inform you that what I was going to tell you must wait, we have a brand new student here at the temple." A girl with shoulder length red hair, blue eyes and freckles walked from behind the Master. "Hello, I'm Martha." She looked down at the ground, she was so afraid of the Wuddi Warriors. Master Funhg grabbed her hand leaned in and gave her a hug. "Do not fear, these people will be your friends." Master Funhg then stood up and left. Clay suddenly felt some thing he had never felt before, Raimundo looked at the cowboy and saw that it was the exact same thing he felt for Kimiko. Love. Kimiko and Omi quickly introduced everyone and gave her a grand tour. "So, why don't you tell us about your self." She looked at them, "Well, my name is Martha and I'm from Minnesota." Clay laughed his cowboy laugh, "That means you're a Vikings fan, don't it?" She smiled, "Yes, but I still love to eat at all you can eat buffets."

They all felt much better about the new student. "I really am just learning, I have no element like you do." Then Omi patted her on the back, "Fear not, we shall teach you how to be all that you can be." Raimundo walked off followed closely by Kimiko. "Rai, is some thing wrong?" "Yah, Clay won't admit it but, he's in love." Kimiko grabbed his arm, "Will you admit that you're in love?" He smiled, "Sure, but not just yet."

Jack's Lair

Jack had gotten three broken ribs from Omi's kick, and Katnappe was nursing him back to his old self. "Jackie, are you sure that it doesn't hurt?" He leaned in and gave her a kiss, "Yah Ash-Kat, it doesn't hurt." Then the Shen-Gong-Wu-Detector-Bot went off, "Looks as though we have a Wu to bag now."


	2. Next Level Wind!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its character or Shen Gong Wu. I do own the next level of Xiaolin warrior, after Wuddi warrior, and a few new Shen Gong Wu (i.e. Flute of Dreams and Arch Master's Key-Stone) and two new characters.

A/N: I'd like to thank Gijinka Renamon, Blue Brittney, StephanieFan and, firewu for the reviews. I'd also like to thank StephanieFan for the correct spelling on the word Wudai. I'd also like to ask Blue Brittney why she would ever doubt my work? Enjoy!

Xiaolin UP-Grade

Chapter 2: The Next Level

C0MPUT3R L4ND

Jack, and his motley crew named Team Spicer, had made their way into the heart of the new C0MPUT3R L4ND store. The Detector-Bot then made a few whirling and beeping noises, it had found the Shen Gong Wu. "Behold, the Chameleon's Mask!" It looked just like the face of a chameleon, and it aloud the user to change into any person or animal they could think of. The Chameleon-Bot looked at this new Wu, if it had this one it would be invincible, in the transforming/camouflage world. Just then, just to ruin the team's first victory, Wuya and Chase appeared. "Jack, give me the Shen Gong Wu… you are nothing more then a simpering boy with no chance at world domination!" He stared the evil hag down. The Xiaolin dragons were late… 'This is not like them' Chase thought. "Jack just give me the Shen Gong Wu, then I'll spare you and your group when I rule the world." Chase was very cool as he said this. Then the Xiaolin dragons arrived. "Stop! We'll make you lose then weep, for you'll be the weeping losers today." Said Omi. "What Omi is doing to slang is what's guna happen to evil!" Raimundo retorted.

Jack and his crew prepared them selves for battle. "Jack-Bots ATTACK!" The robots surrounded the dragons and Chase, which gave Team Spicer the chance to leave. Chase pulled out his Ring of the Nine Dragons and separated into four to face the chosen ones. "Fear me now." They all said in unison. It was then that Clay grabbed the Orb of Tornami and then Chase did as well. "Looks like we've got our selves a Xiaolin Showdown you dirty snake!" Chase pulled him self back together. "Agreed, I wager my Arch Master's Key-Stone." "I wager my Fist of Tebigong, the challenge is to see who can grab the rolling Orb first." "Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Showdown World

Every toy, game, and object in the store had formed a series of loops and hoops. (A/N: LOL, that's funny!) "Gong Ye Tem Pi!" Chase instantly raced for the Orb but was block by Clay. "Fist of Tebigong!" The evil master was thrown across the arena. "Arch Master's Key-Stone!" The small blue rock flashed and made a series of bridges that surrounded the Dragon of Earth. "Fist of Tebigong, Earth, Wudai!" Clay smashed the ground with the Shen Gong Wu. It had turned into a great stone fist and was plated with metal. The bridges that Chase had made were gone.

Clay and Chase both ran with passion to get the Orb of Tornami. As Clay tripped, Chase made a bridge that caused the Orb to role over his body. But, instantly Clay pushed forwards with his Shen Gong Wu, causing the bridge to break and the Orb to land in his hands.

C0MPUT3R L4ND

The Wudai warrior faced Chase Young, they had taken the DXF( Dragon Ex…) formation. The master of evil was no match for them and fled, followed closely by the Haylin witch Wuya.

Xiaolin Temple

Master Funhg looked at the monks. "I am very proud of you today, you have proven my choice of advancing you to the next level." All of them smiled large smiles. "Your powers are advanced, so tonight we'll perform the ceremony." The Shen Gong Wu were taken to the vault, each monk excited and jumping for joy. Even Martha was happy for them.

Later at Xiaolin Temple

The temple had been covered with tapestries depicting the rise of all Xiaolin warriors. The dragons each stood ready for the master's to enter. Dojo followed by the temple monks, lastly Master Funhg, had entered. He first stepped over to Kimiko, "Kimiko, Dragon of Fire, you have now risen to the level of Xiaolin Shogun." He handed her the new sash. He then moved to Clay, "Clay, Dragon of Earth, you have risen to the level of Xiaolin Shogun." "Omi, Dragon of Water, you have risen to the next level of Xiaolin Shogun." Lastly he faced the dragon of wind, Raimundo was sweating, he wasn't sure if he had even made the cut. "Raimundo, Dragon of Wind, you have risen to the level of Xiaolin Shogun." Lastly Master Funhg faced Martha, "Martha, temple student, you have risen to the level of Temple Page."

Then Dojo "slithered" forwards. "The rank of Xiaolin Shogun is different then any level you have seen, each of you will receive very special individual training along with the regular training." He faced Martha, "As a Temple Page it is your duty to bring messages and parcels when asked by anyone of a higher rank, which would be everyone at the temple." They all choked back a laugh. "Tomorrow, at the crack of dawn I would like to see Raimundo." Then the temple hall was deserted leaving the dragons and Martha alone with Dojo. "Ah man, why is it always at the crack of dawn?" Raimundo complained. They all laughed.

Dawn, Xiaolin Temple

Why Master Funhg wanted to see him this early in the morning was beyond him but, Raimundo found the Master waiting for him. "Raimundo, you'll be the first to learn about your new powers. They are most difficult to control, but I believe that you are ready to harness them." After a long walk, Raimundo had found that he and the master were at a part of the temple that he had never seen before. Master Funhg then took out a scroll, he handed it to Raimundo. "This is the scroll that Grand Master Dashi had written on the power of wind." He opened it and gasped, "Master Funhg… why give this to me?" "So you know." They put the scroll back on the shelf and headed back to the grounds. "Raimundo now I will teach you the next level of signature attacks… Typhoon Gail, this is a very powerful attack… only those who are ready to learn may learn this move."

The Master showed him how to place his hands and how to stand, "Now, I want you to know that this move only works with the use of another word… you must decide what it will be." Then Dojo shot out of the temple, "Shen Gong Wu Alert!" Kimiko, fallowed by the others, came with the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "It's called Copy Cat's Tablet, it allows the user to create stone duplicates of anything." Every one, including Martha, jumped on Dojo's back.

Minnesota

"Well, who'd of guessed that it's part of my mom's garden walk?" Martha remarked. Rai reached forwards and grabbed the Tablet, but Tubbimorra had placed his hand on it as well. "Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Shroud of Shadows for your Eye of Dashi." "It'll be a Shen Ye Bou Dare, my Sword of the Storm for your Thorn of Thunderbolt." "The Challenge will be as our first was, pillar battle… first to fall loses!" "Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

Xiaolin World

Both stood on top of their pillars. Rai in his Apprentice Armor, Tubbi in his Ninja suit. "Gong Ye Tem Pi!" Both stared at each other, throwing blast after blast at each other. It was then that Raimundo decided to turn the tide, "Typhoon Twister Gail!" He moved in the very motions taught to him by Master Funhg, the blast caught Tubbimorra off guard nearly throwing him of the pillar. "Is that the best you can do?" Rai smirked, "Try this… Typhoon Twister Gail, Wind!" This time the blast turned into a blade of wind, destroying the pillar the ninja was standing on.

Minnesota

"Hey Tubbi, looks like I kicked your sorry butt… and your butt's really big, so you're really a sorry excuse for a bad guy." Everyone laughed. Not knowing of his presence, Chase Young, watched them laugh at him. "It would seem the Dragon of Wind is much more resourceful then I had anticipated." Wuya floated in, "That's why he has thwarted many ingénues plans!" He looked at the hag. "True, he not only made you flesh he also returned you to ghost." "He took Omi from you, and even changed me back once more." Chase smiled, "So, that's what was meant in the prophecy, 'Wind's power will start it, Water's will continue it… but you must have both to rule in the shadows.'" He faced the witch once more. "To rule the world with evil we'll need both Omi and Raimundo."

Jack's Lair

"Tubbimorra, you lost today… but I forgive you." Jack was not as big a spas now that he had a girlfriend. Pandabubba and Vlad moved in slowly, smashing the Chameleon-Bot. "And now that we have smashed your favorite toy, we leave with these Shen Gong Wu!" They ran out the door, closely fallowed by Jack, Katnappe and, Tubbimorra. "Ha, looks like you're in trouble! I, Jack Spicer, challenge you're sorry butts to a Xiaolin Showdown." He looked at the two, "But wait, why do that when you have my Decoy-Wu?" Vlad looked in the bag, "Tis tru… Jack Spycer has tricked us, what will we tell Chase?" "Why not grovel at my feet?" They turned to find the evil Master behind them. "You two are worthless in your present state, I can change that with a snap of my fingers though." He raised his hand and… **SNAP!** Both of them looked at each other as they slowly changed into stone. "Please master Chase, we did not know that Spicer had made fake Shen Gong Wu…" "What did I hire you for then? You should know this! You are my intelligence spies in Spicer's home… or should I say, insolent spies!"

The transformation had finished leaving them as pigeon rests in Jack's back yard. Chase threw Jack a glace, "You're smarter then you look, making fake Shen Gong Wu." "I did it cause I didn't trust my team." "Smart move, the only ones in there who were untrustworthy were those two… and they were insolent, I think you'll be much more of a threat then I thought before." Chase leaped up and in to the sun leaving Jack and what was left of his team to find a place for the traitors.


	3. Lost Yet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters; I do own the two new characters I introduce, some new shen gong wu and, the new level and all its powers.

A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone who gives me reviews… I'd like to now mention that from now on I'll only start new chapters when I get some whereas from 2-3 reviews… depending on how I feel. I'd also like to thank the person who invented spell check. He's my hero. Please R&R, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Jealous? Or Confused?

Xiaolin Temple

Every one was mad at Raimundo, even Rai was mad at himself. Omi was mad that he was not the first to be trained in the new arts, Kimiko was mad that she wasn't even being trained, Clay was mad that he didn't know when anyone else would be trained, Martha was mad because she didn't receive this kind of attention from anyone, Dojo was mad that Raimundo was now Master Funhg's favorite and, Raimundo was mad that he had to wake up at the crack of dawn just to train.

"Master Funhg, when are you planning on training the others?" The old man turned to him, "Soon." "That doesn't help me out, they all want to know and crack of dawn is getting really annoying." The old man smiled, he turned back to the ancient scrolls and pulled one out that Raimundo had never seen. "This is why you train so hard." Rai gulped, "So this is why?" The old man smiled, "The others will see this as well, but I hope they don't have to."

Chase Young's Lair

Chase only had three Shen Gong Wu but that was of little importance to him, he knew that he could take any other Shen Gong Wu when the time was right. He was more concerned of how to deliver the dragons to the side of evil, but he wasn't too worried. "Chase," Wuya asked as she glided over, "How can it be that you're so calm when nothing we hope to achieve has any progress to it?" he smiled. "It's time to unleash the powers of the Yin Yang World."

Country Side

Ti Fow was lost, he was trying to find the Temple of Xiaolin Dragons but so far all he had was sand in his pants. "I should have never left the Yin Yang World!" Ti Fow remembered following the Xiaolin Dragons out of the Yin Yang World while he used his own power of invisibility. He remembered running out of Chase's Lair but then his memory was a blank. "How can it be that I'm lost and that no one wants to help me?" Then a little girl skipped along the path and answered him, "It's because you look really funny." He looked at himself, he was a hunchback covered in black body armor, and he wasn't really the best looking with out the armor on. "That's true but I really need to find those stupid Xiaolin Dragons." The girl pointed up a slope, "There, a big green dragon lives there with a bunch of old people and some kids." Ti Fow smiled and ran up the slope.

Xiaolin Temple

"Ti Fow? Is that really you?" Dojo exclaimed. "Yes, you still look the same you lazy green gecko." Rai laughed, "I like this guy." Master Funhg entered the room and smiled, "How long has it been since you last left the Yin Yang World?" "Far too long." The others began to look him over. But what Ti Fow really was looking forwards to was a warm meal. But, it was Rai's turn to cook.

"Pizza any one?" Ti Fow had never eaten so many different foods, Clay had sizzled up some stakes, Kimiko had prepared Sushi, (the only dish she could make) Martha had made some tossed salad, and Omi had prepared some rice and toppings for it. "The chosen ones are from many different places." Dojo threw in as some small talk took place at the table. Then there was a large boom followed by a glowing green light, it was not what they wanted to happen.

As they made their way out to the front they saw Chase standing there, but so was Wuya. A solid Wuya. And in Chase's hand were the Yin and Yang Yo-Yos. "How well can you fight beings of the Yin Yang World?" He raised his hands to the sky, "Haylin Power, Yin Yang Yo-Yos!" Then a hole was ripped in the sky and out came the Yin Yang versions of each of them. "Can you face yourself?" Yin Yang Omi lead the charge, closely followed by the rest of the Yin Yang monks. "Yin Yang Wind!" Rai was throw into the air by his Yin Yang self. "That does it! Typhoon Twister Gail, Wind!" The whirling gail came down and sliced open the Yin Yang Rai. "The Yin Yangs ain't so strong now!"

Every one else had finished of their Yin Yang selves when, "Golden Finger!" Martha had frozen them and walked to Chase, "Master, I give you these Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo was first to break out and he picked up the Sword of the Storm, "We trusted you, and this is really what you are? Sword of the Storm, Cyclone!" Using the new technique that the Master had taught him he directed all his hate and all a will at Martha, he hoped to take her out of the picture… for good. Wuya then stepped forwards, "Reversing Mirror!" She threw the attack back at him, then Omi broke free, "I will not let my friend be hurt by the likes of you, Tsunami Tidal Strike, Water!" Then the others broke free, "Seismic Crater Fist, Earth!" "Wildfire Flare Flip, Fire!" the three attacks twisted together and were aimed at the force of darkness. "Reversing Mirror!" Then each dragon caught the reflected attack, "Typhoon Boom, Wudai Gail, Typhoon Twister Gail, Wind!" "Tsunami Strike, Wudai Tide, Tsunami Tidal Strike, Water!" "Seismic Kick, Wudai Crater, Seismic Crater Fist, Earth!" "Judaila Flip, Wudai Flare, Wildfire Flare Flip, Fire!" Each of these attacks were not aimed at Chase nor at Wuya, every single pulse of power was directed at Martha. She was the cause of all this pain they were feeling.

She dodged, "Is that the best you can do?" Rai smiled and threw his friends their Shen Gong Wu. "Maybe, Sword of the Storm, Cyclone!" "Star of Hanabi, Ember!" "Fist of Tebigong, Quake!" "Orb of Tornami, Rain!" A mirage of attacks flew at her, she pulled out the Mantis Flip Coin and leaped over the attack.

"I expected better of you, but then again you never could under stand true power." Clay stepped forwards then with out any one seeing it he leaped forwards with the Fist of Tebigong aimed at his target, Martha. He made contact and threw her across the court, "And what do you know about true power?" Rai picked up the Eye of Dashi and attached it to the Sword of the Storm. "What do you know about friends? Eye of Dashi, Sword of the Storm, Cyclone!" He threw her into the air. Omi stepped up to the "plate". "What do you know of strength? Orb of Tornami, Rain!" She crashed into the ground. Kimiko moved in for the final assault, "What do you know about loyalty? Star of Hanabi, Ember!" The last blow that would have finished her off was blocked by Chase, "It seems that no one can stop my enemies from fighting." Then a faint sound of techno music was heard from the sky, "Yah right, like you sent Vlad and Pandabubba to stop me?" Jack Spicer and his team were hovering over the court.


	4. Evil, thine name is Chase!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, just: Ti Fow, Martha, The Flute of Dreams, The Arch Master's Key-Stone, Chameleon Mask, Copy-Cat Tablet, and the level of Xiaolin Shogun.

A/N: It has been far too long since I've last up dated, well, thanks to my loyal reader and to Blue Brittany for sending a review for every chapter. BTW: My left hand is broken, so on top of mind block it's hard to write/type.

Chapter Four: The First of the Final Wu.

Xiaolin Temple

"Don't think you can forget about me, Jack Spicer Inc.!" Jack wailed at the top of his lungs. "I thought we were Team Spicer?" Tubbimorra inquired. "I can change my mind!" Chase simply smiled, "Not that I'm not having fun, which I'm not, I have to go." And with that he disappeared in a flash. "Yah, so does Team Spicer! I mean Jack Spicer Inc!" With that Jack and his team flew off.

Omi looked puzzled, "I think Chase should know if he's having fun or not. But on a more serious note, we must stop the forces of evil!" Dojo then began to have a hissy fit, "On a scale from one to ten; ten being the best Wu, we've got a **_12.35_** like right **NOW!**" Kimiko opened the scroll, "It's called the Gauntlet of Elements, and it gives the user a weapon made of their own element." Ti Fow gasped, "But if you add the title of your element then the Shen Gong Wu will create a beast made of what ever your element is!"

Each of the Xiaolin warriors ran to the vault, "No," both Ti Fow and master Funhg stated, "There will be no need for Shen Gong Wu for this journey. Use only what you've been taught, for that is all you need."

Site of the new Shen Gong Wu

"Woah," Raimundo said, "this place is huge!" And it was huge; they were standing in the middle of an underground temple. "Why is the cool stuff found in creepy underground caves?" The dragon of fire asked.

"Just to creep you out!" Clay was trying to feel good, but taunting Kimiko was no good. And so they walked, and walked and just to make them even angrier, they walked. "Why is this Shen Gong Wu hidden so deep in this temple!" Omi's face changed from yellow to red. "Maybe because it's really powerful," Dojo replied, "and the fate of the world could rest in the hands of its wearer."

Room of Shen Gong Wu

Chase Young stood facing the Dragons; he raised the Gauntlet of Elements above his head. "Ready to fight?" Raimundo stepped forwards, "I will, winner takes the Gauntlet of Elements…" Chase smiled his cold smile, "No Shen Gong Wu, only martial arts skills… if I win you join me, if I lose I give you this!" Chase held up a puzzle box. "Deal!"

Xiaolin World

Raimundo faced Chase; he would not lose this fight. "Fight!" Chase lead off throwing punch after punch at Raimundo, Rai blocked as many as possible. Raimundo using his wind against Chase's fire. Good verses Evil. The ultimate battle that Rai had ever fought in, but all for not… he was defeated, and there was nothing he could do to stop this.

Temple Room

"Rise my new warrior and watch as a new day dawns!" Chase split the Shen Gong Wu over his knee. Breaking the most powerful item that was known of by the Dragons. Raimundo faced his friends, slowly his robes changed from red to black. "I'm sorry guys; I can't believe I lost..." Tears began to roll down the side of his face.

Wuya placed her arm around the former dragon of wind and leaned in for a kiss, "Back off!" Kimiko would not allow this to happen, "Don't you think of touching him you freaking ghost hag!" Chase removed Wuya's arm, "Yes, **_my_** new warrior needs to focus, not be seduced!" Raimundo threw his hands up in the air, "I will not be your pawn Chase, and my _friends_ will save me!" The evil overlord laughed, "I'm sure they'll try."

Xiaolin Temple

"This is most disturbing," Master Fung reached for the very scroll he showed Raimundo before, "I know why this happened. It's because of his inner power, because he is in the direct line of Dashi's heritage." He opened the scroll, it revealed the family tree of Dashi and, written on the scroll was 'Raimundo Pedaroso'.

Omi stared at this with disbelief. "What will be Chase's next move?" The master pointed to yet another name. "To gather the rest of Dashi's family." The name read 'Omi'.


	5. Rai's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, just: Ti Fow, Martha, The Flute of Dreams, The Arch Master's Key-Stone, Chameleon Mask, Copy-Cat Tablet, and the level of Xiaolin Shogun. I also own the Gauntlet of Elements even though I had it destroyed.

A/N: It's me again; I hope you've been enjoying my tale of the Dragons. I'd just like to thank all of my loyal readers.

Chapter 5: Last Chance

Xiaolin Temple

"You mean that I and Raimundo are descendants of the mighty Grand Master Dashi?" Master Fung rolled the scroll up a placed it on the shelf and he turned to face the young monk. "Omi, you are part of a family who has never told their children or great grand children, in fact they never tell any one that does not need to know, that they have the blood of China's greatest warrior in their veins."

Ti Fow entered the room, "So, you've told him about his ancestry, but did you also tell him about the stash of Shen Gong Wu Dashi left for in case of a war between good and evil?" A blank stare went across the monks face. "Wait a darn tootin' minute," Clay pressed, "Dashi left a hoard of Wu? Well this is good; we grab the Wu and save Raimundo!" Dojo began to have one of his hissy fits, "Well all four Shen Gong Wu have activated at the same time!"

The Scroll lit up and showed the Wu. "One of the Wu is called the Cast of the Tortoise," the top half of a turtle shell was shown, "It grants its wearer body armor." Then a whip was shown, "The Whip of Thunder can create storms when it is given a crack just like the sound of thunder." An odd staff with feathers on the top was shown next, "The Staff of Travel; it allows the user a form of transportation any time they need it" And the final Wu looked just like hand mirror, "The Mirror of Vision lets its user see any where in the known universe."

They rolled the scroll up and mounted Dojo. 'We,' the Dragon of Fire thought, 'must retrieve these Shen Gong Wu; for both Rai and Omi'

Chase's Lair

Raimundo ran through the obstacle course. His movements more fluid then they had ever been, but that was do to both Chase's training and the undeniable fact that he was slowly becoming one of the many jungle cats that served Chase for all eternity. He continued to run through the course, dodging each of the rock monsters that Wuya had placed before him. "Come on, this is a cake-walk! Typhoon Boom, Wind!" The stone beast began to crumble before his eyes. Even the weakest of his moves were enough to defeat these living monoliths.

"How the mighty dragon has changed his mind…" Wuya taunted him, and it was an undeniable fact that Rai has taken a liking to the extra training he was receiving. "I'm thinking that Chase will have you become a tiger, just for fun. Raimundo gave her a death gaze, "No, I'm more then likely becoming a wild cat."

He felt an odd sensation and then waving around in the air was a tail. Chase entered smiled at the site of this and announced, "Shale we collect the new Shen Gong Wu that have activated?" Rai smiled, 'Now I can beat Chase and Wuya.'

Dashi's Secret Vault

Omi picked up the Staff of Travel and looked at it. "So why did Dashi make this, I mean he did have Dojo to fly him around, so why?" Dojo shrugged, "Dashi always made things that he didn't need who knows why but this one he said was for some thing notable." Chase and his entourage entered the vault. "Well it is as was for told, Dashi's secret Shen Gong Wu, how amusing." Raimundo did a back flip over the others and began to commence in battle with them.

Jack Spicer and his team were late but Jack didn't care, he just wanted to watch this battle. "My money is on a race kind of Showdown," Jack remarked. "Nah," Tubbimorra replied, "battle is more Chase's style." Katnappe smiled at the remarks and sat down to watch the battle.

Raimundo then grabbed the Staff of Travel and summoned his car and a replica of the Batmobile. "Alright Chase, final battle!" Chase looked at the warrior, "What?" Rai smiled, "The other dragons and myself against: you, Wuya, Cyclops and, one of your jungle cats. It's a race!"


	6. The Ending of all Endings

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any thing in it. I do own the new level of the dragons, the new characters, Shen Gong Wu, and the adventure.

A/N: It's coming to the end. The adventure is almost over. I hope you've been enjoying the story this whole time.

Chapter 6: On Your Mark, Get Set, GO!

Dashi's Secret Vault

Chase smiled at the challenge, "I think I'd rather have Martha race with me then any of my jungle cats." Raimundo shrugged, "Tomato, Tamahto makes no difference." Wuya touched the Batmobile replica and it changed into a more suitable vehicle for the heylin side. "Omi will use the Orb of Tornami, Kimiko will be using the Whip of Thunder, Clay will use the Cast of the Tortoise, and I'll use the broken halves of the Gauntlet of Elements." Chase sat in the drivers set of his car. "Wuya will use the Eye of Dashi, Martha will be using the Serpent's Tail, Cyclops will have the Thorn of Thunderbolt, and I'll be carrying the Reversing Mirror!"

Dojo, Ti Fow, and the jungle cats backed off and joined Team Spicer to watch the showdown. Ti Fow began to wonder, 'Why would Raimundo take a broken Shen Gong Wu?' The dragon of wind held the two halves in his hands, what has his plan?

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!!!"

Showdown World

The Heylin team sat in the Batmobile/Heylinmobile and drove up to the starting line. The Dragons drove Raimundo's car up as well. "Rai," the dragon of earth asked, "are you sure that you want to be using your car in this race? It might get smashed." Raimundo looked at him, "Better my car then anyone else's."

"Gong Ye Tem Pi!" The race started, as the cars revved up they shot off down the first hill and started in to the winding turns. Cyclops aimed the Thorn at Rai's car. "GAh gAH gaH!" The blast shot off and before it hit the car, "Cast of the Tortoise, Quake!" The power of the New Wu and Clay's own strength covered the car in battle armor. "Sweet move Clay!" Kimiko spun the whip in her hand, "Whip of Thunder, Ember!" using a blazing rope Kimiko grabbed the Thorn from Cyclops and gave it to Clay. "GAH!" Cyclops leaped out of the car and tried to crush the Dragons; just then Raimundo hit the brakes and flew back as Cyclops hit the ground, hard. Then hit the accelerator and picked up speed, quickly catching up to the forces of darkness. "Turn right Rai, turn right!" the others yelled at him. "NO BACK SEAT DRIVING!"

Martha leaped out of the car and on to Rai's "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" "Serpent's Tail!" Clay's blast fazed thru the warrior of darkness. "What's the matter Clay, can't hit a girl?!?" That was too much for the cowboy to handle, "We trusted you, we let you be come our friend, and you know what I almost made the biggest mistake in my life with you!" She gave a quizzical look, "What?" Clay clenched his fist, "I almost liked you, no more then like, I almost loved you… glad I didn't make that mistake!" He threw the punch he had been holding back and threw Martha on to the road.

Raimundo and the others saw some tears fall from Clay's eyes. Then Wuya jumped from the car brandishing the Eye of Dashi firing off lightning everywhere. Kimiko blocked the attack and was thrown from the car but as she was Rai jumped after her, "Clay, take the wheel!" His hands reached out and caught Kimiko's. "Kimiko! I want you to know this before anything else happens!" The Dragon looked at him. "Kim, I love you… I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you!" She let go of his hands and flew off yelling, "I know, and I love you too!"

Omi leaped up and began to shoot of blasts at the Heylin team, "You know what I hate about the forces of darkness? It's that all you've ever done is hurt my friends!" Chase lifted up the Reversing Mirror and sent the attack back at Omi. The young dragon fell and collapsed on the road. Raimundo picked up the two halves of his broken Wu. "It's time." He placed the halves together and began to speak in a series of tongues. Then the two halves melted together and Rai held the fixed Wu. "To quote what Omi might say, 'that's some salty poop!'"

The others looked at Raimundo. "How did he do it?!" Dojo asked. "How did he learn the spells of Dashi?" The others just shrugged. "So that was his plan, that was what he was going to do… why did he do it?!? Why not fix it first?" Then a voice came from behind, "Because that was not my plan." Every saw the ghost of Dashi floating behind them. "Woah, it's the dude that the dragons worship." Jack then fainted.

"Try this on for size! Gauntlet of the Elements!" Rai swung a sword of wind and knocked Wuya off the car. Chase then threw a ball of fire, knocking Clay unconscious. Rai pulled Clay out of the car and watched as his car flew off the edge. "Alright, hang tight here Clay; it's now or never!" He raised the Gauntlet into the air and screamed, "Gauntlet of Elements, Wind!" The air in front of him began to whip and swirl. It slowly began to take the form of a hawk. He jumped on it and flew after Chase.

The master of evil watched as the Dragon began to pick up speed, 'How is he doing this? My will should be changing him into a cat, but it has done nothing to him! Maybe this is what Dashi meant when he told me so long ago that a hero's will is stronger then a villain's.' Chase began to throw a series of fire balls at the Dragon of wind and his hawk. Finally one of them made contact and Rai dropped to the earth. 'Not this time; I'm not falling on my butt!' He raised his Wu one last time, "Gauntlet of Elements, Cyclone!" This time instead of an animal forming it was a motorcycle.

Rai popped a wheelie and began to catch up to the master of evil. "Only about a hundred feet till the last jump Chase, and then it's all about landing it for the win!" Both of them began to gun their rides as the jump came into view. Chase then hit a button that activated the Nitro tanks in his car, giving him an extra boost of speed. As they hit the ramp Raimundo leaped from his bike and began to fly to the end, "Sorry Chase; today I've gotta win. You gotta lose!"

Chase watched as Raimundo glided past him and landed on his feet at the end. Rai began to slide to the finish when Chase landed his car and gunned it. "No, I will win!" Rai then pulled out of his slide and ran as fast as he could. Chase began to pick up speed he then hit Raimundo with his bumper and pushed the dragon across the finish line. "Hey thanks Chase, I just won…" Raimundo then fainted.

Dashi's Vault

Rai then fell on the floor next to the smoking remains of his car. "Dude, I lost my car but saved the world… I guess that's a fair trade." Chase raised his hand into the air to strike Rai when it was stopped by the ghost hand of Dashi. "Sorry Chase, I can't let you hurt the boy. He won after all so that means this," Rai's robes changed back to red, "and that all of your prisoners are free." The jungle cats began to change back into their normal forms and then turned to ghosts; then left for the afterlife. Wuya looked at the face of Dashi, "Oh no, you are not putting me back into a puzzle box." Dashi looked at her and smiled. "Oh not yet, first why don't you tell Raimundo why one of his ancestors was trying to seduce him." Wuya looked at Rai then back at Dashi, "You mean that…" Dashi smiled, "Yes, and Omi too. They are our descendents. And I think they turned out pretty good." Wuya stared with amassment at both Omi and Raimundo; she could see wear hints of Dashi and herself were.

"Wait, a second!" Jack laughed, "You mean that Cue-Ball and Fly-Boy are related to you? And am I related to Chase Young?" Chase looked at Jack and laughed, "No, most defiantly not. I believe he is a descendent of King Arthur and Lady Gweniveir though; I think that's right." Dashi looked down at the ground, "No, it was Merlin and this one gorgeous girl with red hair." Jack's jaw dropped. "And I think I know some more ancestries too: Clay is related to Billy the Kid on his dad's side and Jesse James on his mom's side. Kimiko is related to a series of Samurais, Katnappe is related to Sherlock Holms, ironic that she became a criminal, and of coarse Tubbimorra is related to Attila the Hun." Martha then got up off the floor. "And dear sweet Martha, tricked by her father to be evil with him." Chase glared at Dashi, "She is my daughter and I may have left her elsewhere for some time but I came for her when she was mature enough to learn the ways of the Heylin Tiger."

Martha looked at the master of evil, "You're my dad and you never told me… I hate you." She then collapsed down in tears. Clay placed his arm around her, "It's alright, no one knew any of this stuff till now. We all are learning here." Chase watched as his daughter rapped her arms around Clay chest and cried into his shoulder. He stood up and his black hair began to change to white; his joints became stiff and decrepit. Chase reached out and pick up a walking staff. "I guess I can't do anymore here, it's time for me to pass on, my evil is no more." Ti Fow took off his armor and revealed a face that was much like Chase's and said, "Then let us both go on brother, I am sure we are both weary of our stay and ready to rest." Wuya laughed an evil cackle, "Not me, I still want to stick around for awhile longer!" She turned back into a ghost and flew off. Dashi looked at both Rai and Omi, "Good job, I'm proud of both of you." Dashi, Chase, and Ti Fow passed away into the background.

Xiaolin Temple

"You all have made me proud!" Master Funhg passed out the last level of sashes to the warriors. "You now are all Xiaolin Masters." The new sashes were gold and each had a belt buckle with the symbol for their element of it. "And for Raimundo's bravery and courage in all forms of danger, I ask him to become the next Grand Master." Rai looked around at everything in the temple, if he took this he would lead the next generation of dragons. "Sorry, I don't think that the position is right for me." He said. He then took the Grand Master medallion and placed it around Omi's neck. "This honor goes to Omi, because he always wanted to be the teacher." Omi smiled and took his place next to Master Funhg.

Omi raised his hand to the crowd, "All I ask is that my fellow Dragons be prepare to help train the next generation with me." Off to the side Team Spicer watched from the shadows. "Well Jack," Katnappe asked, "What now?" Jack smiled, "For now I think we do some old fashion criminal stuff and maybe, once in awhile, do some hero stuff." Omi then turned to them. "I'd also like to ask if Jack Spicer and his friends would help train the future generation of Xiaolin Dragons." Jack looked back and forth between his team members. "Alright baldy, but we still are going to be doing some villain stuff." Omi smiled and said, "Ok, now there is one thing left for us to do." Every one looked at him, "Jack Spicer, you promised to buy us ice cream. I hope you're going to live up to that promise." Jack smiled and Omi said, "Just so you know, for future references, I like Rocky Road."

Xiaolin Temple, in the Future

Master Omi (A/N: That's Right Master Omi!) was busy training the new dragons. "Alex Spicer! How do you ever think you will learn to control water if you keep on looking at girly pictures?" Alex Spicer was 15 years old and the new dragon of Water. He had red hair with blonde streaks; he looked like his parents Jack and Katnappe. "Well it would help if Tubbi Jr. would stop giving me them." Tubbi Jr. was Tubbimorra's son; he was dressed just like a ninja and was the new dragon of Fire. Then a girl with red hair and a cowboy hat walked down to the training grounds. Her name was Jamie and she was the daughter of both Clay and Martha. Finally the last dragon came out to join them. She had brown hair and had a whole wardrobe installed in the temple, Kimly Pedaroso was the new dragon of Wind.

Then Dojo came out to join them, "Big Problem, we've got a new Shen Gong Wu on the lose and if Wuya and Hannibal Bean (A/N: I just had to add him some time) get this one we are toast!" Dojo grew to his larger version and the Dragon's flew off to gather the newest Wu. Omi watched them fly off and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh how I miss being the hero, and oh how I miss the adventure." He then walked into the temple and began to make some tea for when his students came back.

**THE END**


End file.
